customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalgonius
The Dalgonii are separate entities from the dragons they normally amalgamate with and are referred to as such, despite the fact they are rarely ever seen apart. History The most notable events in Dalgonian history are the wars and skirmishes between Dalgonii and the dragons they are intent on controlling. With every loss Dalgonii died, but every win gained more amalgamated brethren and their chances of winning again increased. A particularly interesting encounter between the two races occurred at what is now known as the Screaming Children Hill, what used to be a nursery that held young dragon pups. Dalgonii infiltrated the nursery secretly in the night with their young and untransformed. The youth fused themselves to the backs of sleeping dragons and there was hardly time for the babes to cry out before the intruders had complete control of the draconic bodies. Only a few dragons were left and the nursery was quite bare, it was a significant accomplishment for the dwindling numbers of the Dalgonii. After this, the leader of the Dalgonius set up a sanctuary for breeding it's own supply of dragons within the outskirts of the prominent Dalgonian city, Gashalba. This provided young dragons that had no protectors to resist the amalgamation process. Government and Society Dalgonii live in a stratocracy and the Landi family has been in power for the last seven centuries. This continuous rule has not come from a monarchy but has continued simply because this particular family's bloodline has remained unbroken and pure for the longest time, resulting in stronger offspring. Blood purity is maintained by interfamily breeding and the most powerful individuals and families are those with an untainted pedigree. Any Dalgonius who does mate with another outside of his/her family is disowned, sterilized and made a slave of those of higher standings. Those born between Dalgonii of different families are not given a dragon to coalesce with and are made slaves in the homes of the pure, these servants are called Donga. The leader of the Dalgonius nation is titled Loma and the title is stripped from dead leaders and retired ones, only one Loma ever exists at one time. Any civilian can undertake the rigorous testing for the Loma title and it is the strongest and most capable of the contestants that wins. Each candidate is pitted against others in battles until only one victor is left. The current leader is Loma Landi Tavanti, who dominated the battle grounds and has assumed power after her uncle was recently assassinated. The Landi family is known for it's strong blood. The Potential Split In regards to the opinion of what the Dalgonii call The Potential Split, popular Dalgonian opinion is in the favor of overall strength for Nasaria. As Sarythian, Ryakyo'o and Dalgonian forces clash, there are widely varrying views of the matter, but the majority of the Dalgonii hold the same opinion. Dalgonii do not care what race they are led by, their only concern is that whatever leader does come to power is the most powerful one possible. Culture and Customs Although they are not inherently cruel, the Dalgonii are known for being quite strict. Since their bodies are born weak, they strive to be as powerful as possible and glory gained from physical and military accomplishment is the goal for most. Most Dalgonii are very aware of their physical appearance. As well as being a very hygienic race, they focus heavily on health and self-control. The females never cut their hair and the men their beards. This is a tradition stemming from an old Dalgonian legend that tells of an ancient warrior that never once trimmed his beard and as his hair grew, so did his strength and ability in battle. The Dalgonius are not inclined to appreciate visual art and the majority view is as an enormous waste of time. They are, however, known for their intricate music and particularly their war songs. Dalgonii also have a tendency towards story-telling and especially tales of valor, greatness and bravery. Respect as well as jealousy is abundant in such a culture with each individual striving towards prowess and supremacy. Despite the fact that the Dalgonius have access to modern weapons and technology, they are stuck in their conservative ideals and traditions, refusing to progress. Appearance and Power Anatomy Dalgonii have the ability to merge their bodies and nervous systems with that of certain creatures. The only beings large enough and useful for this transformation are dragons and the amalgamation is done soon after the birth of both participants, the process is absolutely irreversible. The Dalgonii can completely control the dragons they are united with because the beasts have too low a mental capacity to reject the body that has integrates itself with theirs. A Dalgonius will attach him or herself to the back of a dragon and merge their spinal column with that of the beast. Their legs disintegrate over time and only the waist and up is visible. This process takes a very short amount of time, but can be quite painful for the Dalgonius. No anasthesia is used to dull the pain because fear of such a sensation is highly looked down upon. The dragons themselves can breathe fire and fly on huge batlike wings and the small addition to their weight by the Dalgonius does not hinder the ability to fly in the least. The scales of the dragons are similar to those of snakes except they are larger, thicker and significantly stronger. There is no limit to the range of colors dragons can come in and because of the richness of their color, a dead dragon is often skinned and said skin is used for decoration in Dalgonian homes. Category:LeadDragon Category:Species